


【团兵】Levi，无法忘却的记忆

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】Levi，无法忘却的记忆

埃尔文·史密斯先生并不认为他是导致自己昔日的同窗现在的同事兼姑且算是朋友的奈尔·德克先生变成现在这个模样的罪魁祸首。他只不过是向对方透露了一个在他看来没什么大不了的秘密而已，何况这还是看在他俩多年交情的份上，要是换成一般人，就算求他说他也不会如此慷慨大方坦然相告，结果这人在听完他的讲述后立刻惊恐万分地看着他，之后更是在长达五分钟的时间里都活像个中风患者似的双目圆睁手指颤抖除了一个“你”字什么都说不出来。还行不行啊，都这个岁数了心理素质还这么不过硬，将来要怎么继续当好一名合格的财务总监。史密斯先生摇摇头，很是为自己同僚如此不淡定的行为感到忧虑。

不过呢，要说他完全不是故意的，那也有点违背自己的良心，但史密斯先生觉得他这么小小地、无伤大雅地捉弄一下对方也算情有可原，谁让他这位老朋友刚才几杯酒下肚就开启了口无遮拦的瞎说模式呢。饭可以多吃话不能乱说，踩了别人底线就得付出代价，借这个机会就好好给他上一课吧。史密斯先生觉得朋友当到这份上，也够仁至义尽了。

究竟发生了什么呢？让我们把时间退回到半小时前——

“喂奈尔，你好歹说句话啊，我可是牺牲了跟我家Levi共进晚餐的时间来陪你喝酒的，结果你倒好，从我来就一直苦着张脸到现在，是遇到什么烦心事了么。”见朋友一副愁眉不展的样子，埃尔文拍拍他的背，故作关切地问。

奈尔仰脖将杯里的酒一饮而尽，放下酒杯重重地叹了口气：“唉，都是我女儿啦，最近也不知道怎么了，天天缠着我非得让我给她买只小狗来养。”

“就为这个啊，”埃尔文笑笑，“给她买不就完了吗，小姑娘喜欢毛茸茸的可爱小动物也是情理之中的事吧，你不是最疼你女儿，这点要求都不肯满足她吗？”

“你说得倒是轻巧。”奈尔哀叹一声趴在吧台上，“她才几岁啊，连自己都照顾不好还养狗呢，到时候玩两天腻味了丢给我，出门遛狗给狗洗澡捡狗大便之类的脏活累活不还是落在我头上了吗。我每天都累得跟狗似的，回家还得为两个小祖宗鞠躬尽瘁，哪还有多余的精力再去照料宠物啊。”

埃尔文听他像做工作汇报似的开始一一列举养狗的诸多麻烦之处，唠唠叨叨没完没了，耐着性子听了一阵之后终于忍无可忍地打断了他：“嫌养狗太麻烦的话，不如养猫试试？”

“养猫？”

“对啊，猫照料起来可比狗省事多了，而且猫咪简直是世界上最可爱的动物没有之一！”谈到这个，猫奴史密斯先生立刻来了精神，清清嗓子以一副过来人的姿态卖起了安利，“你知道猫咪躺在你怀里撒娇打滚是什么滋味么，你知道猫咪睁着两只湿漉漉的大眼睛冲你喵喵叫是什么滋味么，你知道猫咪脚爪上的肉垫按在你脸上是什么滋味么，那绝对是给你一千万也不肯换的美妙体验啊！”

奈尔狐疑地挑起了眉毛：“真的假的……有那么好？”片刻后他拍拍脑门作恍然大悟状，“对哦，我倒是忘了你这家伙养着猫，这么说起来，好像很久没听你提起过你家的猫了嘛，还活着吗？”

史密斯先生的脸色登时就变得不太好看。这个天究竟还能不能愉快地聊下去了？

偏巧旁边的人此时一点眼力劲儿都没有，非但没察觉他的不悦，相反仍在继续喋喋不休地继续念叨：“我怎么听说养猫也不简单，狗丢了还能找回家，猫丢了可就真的丢了，诶，你家的猫是不是已经走丢了？”

史密斯先生捏紧了酒杯。你才走丢了，你全家都走丢了！

“我说啊，你养了这么久也没请我去你家里看看，到现在我连你家的猫叫什么名字都不知道呢。”奈尔又喝了口酒，拿胳膊肘顶了顶他，随口来了这么一句。

“你想知道？”埃尔文转过头来，笑眯眯地看着他。

奈尔不自觉地打了个哆嗦。不知道是不是酒吧里灯光太过昏暗造成的错觉，他总觉得对方温和的笑容里透着点算计的味道。他下意识地想与对方拉开点距离，不料埃尔文没给他退缩的机会，搭住他肩膀用力拍了拍，同时附在他耳边低声说道：“我家的猫啊，叫Levi。”

这个熟悉的名字让奈尔愣了一下：“什么，跟你那个小男朋友的名字一样？不会弄混吗？”

埃尔文收回手，一脸高深莫测地朝他扬了扬酒杯：“就只有一个Levi哦。”

奈尔愣神的时间延长了十秒，等反应过来之后他猛地拍了埃尔文后背一把，像听到什么天大的笑话一般哈哈笑出了声：“搞什么啊埃尔文，你想说你那个凶巴巴的小男朋友就是你家猫变的吗，这怎么可能啊哈哈哈哈我看你真是喝多了。”

不料对方并不理会他的调侃，气定神闲地抿了口酒之后压低了声音冲他说了两个字，成功地让他的笑声卡在了喉咙里。

“耳朵。”

“？”

“在游乐园的那次，你不是看到了么，Levi的耳朵。”

“？？？”

“是真的猫耳哦，会动的。”

“？？？！！！”

“还有尾巴，你都不知道他的尾巴扫来扫去的有多可爱，虽然也不是很想让你看到啦，当然要是你愿意来我家做客的话还是有机会亲眼见到的。”

“！！！！！！！！！！！！”

“不行了，现在就想见到我的Levi，你说世界上怎么会有这样的天使呢。”史密斯先生喃喃地说着，熟悉的痴迷语气令奈尔不自觉地打了个冷颤，全身上下的鸡皮疙瘩争先恐后地冒了出来。这时只听啪的一声，埃尔文拍案而起，“而我竟然在这里浪费时间喝酒，却把我的天使一个人孤零零地留在家里，实在太罪恶了，再见了奈尔，以后也别约我喝酒了。”说完迅速穿好外套朝朋友挥挥手，一个潇洒的转身，头也不回地跑路了。

可怜他的老同学对着他冷漠离去的背影，颤抖着嘴唇一个字都说不出来。

这边奈尔先生伏在吧台上悲愤地自斟自饮顺便哀叹自己交友不慎遇人不淑，而那边自认为已经尽到了朋友的义务而心情愉悦的史密斯先生哼着小曲回到家，房门一开便给了自己爱人一个大大的拥抱。过来开门的Levi被他紧紧箍在怀里动弹不得，只能拍拍他的后背不解地问道：“埃尔文，怎么了吗？”

金发男人弯着腰，脸埋在他颈窝里不肯抬起来，撒娇般地用高挺的鼻尖来回蹭着他的脖子：“我好想你。”

“你真是……”Levi被他这么孩子气的举动逗乐了，“你不是说要陪奈尔去喝酒么，怎么这么快就回来了，要吃点东西吗？还是先去洗澡？”

“洗澡。”

“那你倒是放开我啊，你不松手我怎么去给你放水。”Levi好气又好笑地拍拍他示意他放开，不料男人只是稍微松开了一点儿，等他在他怀里转过身便又从背后挂了上来，“Levi陪我一起洗。”

男人反常的粘人态度令Levi皱了皱眉头，但他也没再多说什么，认命地拖起挂在身后的人形障碍物进了浴室。

往浴缸里注上热水，趁埃尔文泡澡的工夫他将对方换下来的带着酒气的衣服塞进洗衣机，又回到房间拿了干净的家居服过来，刚把衣服放下，便看见懒洋洋躺在浴缸里的埃尔文冲他招了招手。他不明所以地走过去，不料刚靠近对方便被一把抓住了手腕，埃尔文用力一拉，他脚下不稳，一个趔趄跌进了浴缸里。

“喂，你干什么呢！”Levi冷不丁被水溅了一头一脸，惊得尾巴都立起来了。他抹掉脸上的水，恼怒地瞪着面前的男人，谁知那个罪魁祸首毫无忏悔之意，反而将他搂在胸前哈哈笑了起来。

“你看，你现在已经不怕水了呢。”埃尔文揉揉他的头顶，惹得他竖在发间的两只尖尖的猫耳不自觉地抖动了一下，“可我还记得清清楚楚，从前为了给你洗澡不知道被你挠过多少次，又抓又咬的，搞得我好像在虐待你似的。”

“我……”Levi张了张嘴，知道他指的是自己还是猫的时候的事，不由得心虚地别开眼，“那个是……”

他的伴侣没等他说完便打断了他，湿淋淋的手指抚过他的脸颊，微微地笑着：“然而这么怕水的你，那次为了救我却是那样奋不顾身，我想我这辈子都不可能忘记那天晚上所发生的事吧。”

Levi闻言一愣，那是……

那时候他还没变成人，刚被埃尔文抱回家养没多久。某天男人加班到深夜才回来，满脸倦容，经过猫窝时见吵醒了他，蹲下身摸摸他的头抱歉地对他笑笑便起身进了浴室放水洗澡，看上去连跟他多说一句话的力气都没有了。他一骨碌爬起来跟了过去，守在浴室外面，想等到男人洗好自己再回窝里去睡，不料等了很久也没等到男人出来。觉得不太对劲的他扭身从虚掩的门缝里钻进去，却看见男人的手臂搭在浴缸边缘一动不动，头也歪向一边，似乎是睡着了。这下可把他急坏了，水是多么危险的东西啊，要是放着不管，埃尔文溺死了可怎么办！他蹲在浴缸下面喵喵叫个不停，见男人一点反应都没有，不由得直起身，两只爪子奋力扒住浴缸光滑的外沿，叫声也越来越大。埃尔文偏了偏头，眼睛却还是没睁开，他想了想，一爪撑在浴缸上，另一只爪子拼命去够男人的手，不料那只手被他一碰，软软地滑了下去，连带着男人的身体也有慢慢下滑的趋势。他着急得不得了，奋力一跃跳上浴缸边缘，也不管自己多么怕水，伸出爪子就想去捞埃尔文的手，结果晚了一步，眼睁睁地看男人的手滑进了水里。他咪咪呜呜地叫着，焦急的叫声令埃尔文迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，见他艰难地站在浴缸狭窄的外沿上，埃尔文笑了笑，习惯性地抬起手想摸他，却被他两爪一伸紧紧抱住了手，毛茸茸的猫嘴也跟着凑了过来，含住男人的手指便用力往外拖，着急不已的样子像是在警告他赶紧离开浴缸这种危险的地方，越快越好。

“我都不知道你会那么担心我。”埃尔文捧起他的脸，额头抵着他的额头，定定地看进他的眼睛，“当我意识到你是为了救我而连对水的恐惧都克服了的时候，你知道我有多感动吗，Levi，当时我就发誓，无论发生什么，我都不会让你离开我身边。”

“埃尔文……”

“更何况你现在这样子，我更不可能放手了。”埃尔文在水里揽住他的腰，另一只手则不安分地探向他的尾巴根部，惊得他一个激灵，原本想说的话在对方的抚弄中不自觉地咽了回去。那只手缓慢而又挑逗地揉捏着他的臀瓣，动作非但没有收敛反而更加得寸进尺，修长的手指沿着已经湿透了的短裤中缝一路向下，隔着布料轻轻按压隐藏在臀缝中的小小穴口。Levi难耐地哼哼两声，腰也软了声音也变了，原本黑亮的眼神似乎都被氤氲的水汽熏得迷离而朦胧。他身上穿的白色薄棉恤衫此刻被水打湿了大半，两粒可爱的凸起在衣料后面若隐若现，看得埃尔文喉头一紧，低下头含住其中一颗美味的果实便啧啧有声地吸吮舔弄起来。Levi推拒两下发现挣脱不了，只能无奈地任凭男人在他身上四处点火。埃尔文用牙齿轻轻叼起被他玩弄得完全硬挺起来的小巧乳尖，些微的痛感引来Levi压抑不住的一声轻呼，这样的反应大大取悦了他，他再次用力吸吮了一下，暂时停下了对它的蹂躏，转而攻向Levi颤抖的嘴唇。深深地吻住怀里的人，埃尔文在两人毫无间隙的唇舌纠缠中断断续续地低声笑道：“所以奈尔根本不知道，能拥有这世界上最可爱的一只猫咪的我是多么幸运的一个人。”

Levi被他撩拨得无暇回话，软在他怀里任他为所欲为，白皙的脸也因为长久亲吻的关系而染上了一抹薄薄的绯红。埃尔文被他可爱又撩人的模样勾得心痒难耐，刚才还残留的一丁点理智此刻已经全部下线，决定干脆就在这里把人办了算了。正当他伸出罪恶的黑手准备更进一步时，一声孱弱却又焦急的猫叫从浴缸下头传了出来，探头一看他家的小奶猫正蹲在下面眼巴巴地望着他俩。见他望了过来，小黑猫立刻蹿起身，小小的身子不停往上跳着，两只小爪子挥舞在空中拼命去够Levi垂在浴缸外沿的手，着急的模样跟当年的Levi如出一辙。浴缸里的两个人见状皆是一愣，片刻后还是埃尔文先反应了过来，凑到Levi耳边跟他咬起了耳朵：“它这是在怕你溺水了呢。”

伸手捞起小奶猫放进Levi臂弯，埃尔文揉揉小猫的头顶，弯起嘴角冲他笑道：“别担心，Levi没事的，你看，我们都很安全哦。”小黑猫仰起头看看Levi，又转过脸看看他，圆溜溜的大眼睛在他们之间来回转了好几圈，这才细声细气地冲他们叫了一声，安心地趴回Levi怀里。

“看来我得更正一下了。”

埃尔文伸手将一人一猫一并搂入怀中，埋下头在爱人光洁的额头上轻吻一下，深邃的蓝眼睛慢慢弯成一汪温柔的湖水，湖面上清晰地倒映出他珍藏于心的两个身影。

“我拥有的，可是这个世界上最最可爱的两只猫咪啊。”

——Fin——


End file.
